Phase locked loops (PLLs) can provide precise generation and alignment of timing for a wide variety of applications, such as for clock generation or clock data recovery. In digital phase-locked loops (DPLLs) a digital loop filter is utilized to replace analog components. For example, all-digital phase locked loops (ADPLLs) are designed to utilize digital techniques throughout and can comprise a phase frequency detector, a loop filter, an oscillator, and a frequency divider.